


tequila sunrise

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: For a giveaway I did on my tumblr, 2nd prize forauntmetiswho asked for human AU, underage, secret sibling relationship and resolved argument! A prompt right up my alley <3It mercifully only goes on for a few seconds and nothing really happens, and as far as Thor can remember, nothing actually did, but the damage is apparent. Loki lets the video finish and then just sits, ramrod straight and tense.





	tequila sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntmetis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntmetis/gifts).



Through the hangover, it takes Thor a long while to realize that the house is perfectly quiet. He groans, flopping onto his stomach and hiding his pounding head underneath the pillow. Dammit.

 

That’s right, Volstagg’s birthday. And his parents left yesterday after work for their annual couples trip, leaving Thor supposedly in charge of Loki – as if his little brother does much of letting anyone be in charge of him – and he had promised to be home by ten.

 

He most certainly wasn’t.

 

Stomach shaky with something other than the ill-advised tequila shots, he drags himself out of bed. Loki’s room is right next door and he finds it closed, tapping at the door cautiously.

 

Nothing.

 

He turns the doorknob anyway and peeks in, the knot in his stomach loosening in a little when he’s met with the sight of Loki’s hunched back. Safe and sound then.

 

If royally pissed off.

 

“Lo?”

 

Nothing yet again. Loki sits at his desk, fingers sweeping over a tablet. Thor walks in, the plush, dark grey carpet pleasant on his bare feet. Their mom let Loki choose how to redecorate his room a couple of years ago when they were doing renovations all over and he went all emo about it, but in the past year or so he’s been swapping the band posters for niche art. His sheets are nice and pale, dove grey. It makes the room look almost sophisticated and Thor likes it here.

 

Checking that Loki isn’t wearing headphones so that he can at the very least pretend he’s not listening, Thor tries: “I’m sorry I came home late.”

 

“Should have fucking stayed out the whole weekend for all I care.”

 

Thor is taken aback. Not by the language, not even the venom in Loki’s voice, but by the slight tremble underneath. And most of all, by how instant that reply was. Vulnerable. Showing his cards. Usually, Loki likes to make him stew in it. Give him the silent treatment, carefully guarding what’s really upset him.

 

Not this time. Thor comes closer, laying a light hand on Loki’s shoulder. His skin is deceptively hot underneath the thin material of his shirt.

 

“This is cute,” Loki says, voice even shakier. Thor frowns, eyes dropping to the tablet. He assumed that Loki was drawing, but he’s not, he has instagram pulled up. Stabbing a finger viciously at a point on the screen, Loki starts up a video.

 

The garish, distorted sound of music and a lot of yelling and hooting fills the room and Thor feels himself blanching, then growing hot in the face.

 

He only has the vaguest memory of what’s going on in there, but the picture is clear enough. That’s Thor, cheeks unflatteringly flushed, eyes glassy, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and _that_ ’s Amora, her shirt more cleavage than fabric, sitting on his lap, arm wrapped around his shoulder as she laughs, chattering about something.

 

It mercifully only goes on for a few seconds and nothing really _happens,_ and as far as Thor can remember, nothing actually _did_ , but the damage is apparent. Loki lets the video finish and then just sits, ramrod straight and tense.

 

Thor sighs. “Lo, you can’t be mad at me.”

 

Loki whirls around, tossing the tablet onto his desk with a clang. “I _can’t_?”

 

Thor is ashamed to be seen with Amora all over him. And he’s sorry that Loki is upset but there’s also anger brewing underneath it. Because Loki should know this isn’t fair. He should know better.

 

“You wanna be mad at me for leaving you alone and getting shitfaced when I was supposed to be looking after you? Go ahead. But you can’t... Lo, we _can’t_.”

 

A single, fat droplet rolls over Loki’s lower eyelid, splattering on the apple of his cheek. “But we did, for years.”

 

“Yeah, because we were stupid kids,” Thor says pleadingly. “I’m an adult now and-”¨

 

“Oh give me a fucking break!” Loki snaps, wiping at his face angrily. “Some adult you are. Just admit that you hate me, that you don’t want me-”

 

Thor grabs him by the upper arms, barely stopping himself from shaking him. “Don’t say that,” he grits through clenched teeth.

 

_Doesn’t want him?_

He has wanted his little brother ever since he could really _want_ anyone. And they fumbled through the years with guilty kisses and shy touches that grew bolder as they got a bit older, constantly too horny to think straight, until they got nearly caught too many times, until Loki became a running joke at Thor’s former high school for the way he trailed after Thor and made moon eyes at him.

 

If only they all knew that what they were snickering about, never quite voicing it, was actually true all along.

 

And that Thor felt the exact same way that Loki did.

 

He has to prove it. He drags Loki to his chest, being too rough, he knows, but he can’t help himself as he kisses him. And it’s like always – for all his thorniness and general tendency to be contrary, Loki has always let Thor kiss him like he’s surrendering, lips parting sweetly, chin tilted back so that Thor can do his best to devour him.

 

It only lasts a few seconds this time before Loki pushes him, but the tension is tangibly seeping from the room. “Get off me, you smell gross. Ugh, tequila morning breath.”

 

“Sorry,” Thor says, at least pulling Loki into a hug, squeezing him. It’s hard to think like this, the scent of Loki’s shampoo in his nostrils, hands wandering to pet his sides, itching to circle his waist, grab his hips, smack his butt. The weekend stretches in front of them, full of possibilities. He could drag Loki into the shower with him, wash of all traces of last night, get his hands all soapy and slippery, running over every inch of Loki’s bare... he could-

 

Loki rocks his hips into Thor’s hardening cock, the movement both smug and exciting.

 

Thor laughs, nuzzling into Loki’s neck. “That speaks for itself, hm? Of course I want you... I _love_ you.”

 

Later, with Thor’s shorts around his ankles and Loki’s hand all sticky, they make each other promises. Some are sweet and genuine, so sweet, in fact, that they both blush and feel silly when they whisper them, but the first one is more to the point: “You touch Amora again and I cut your dick off.”

 


End file.
